Dangerous Seduction
by TheForbiddenGirl
Summary: Zero and Kaname are dead, and Yuki is greiving. But who is the handsome new student? Secrets are revealed and the Darkness is coming, what will happen to Yuki! A RidoXyukiXshiki fan fiction
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

Dangerous Seduction

Chapter 1: Meeting

Yuki Cross sat in the classroom, wearing the typical white uniform of the night class. She sat in silence, none of the nobles dared approach her. They knew better, she was grieving the loss of the two most important people in her life. Yuki wasn't afraid to cry, in fact, when she had gotten the news that both Zero and Kaname had been killed, she cried for days. She started as a box of Pocky was thrust in front of her.

"Shiki..." Everyone's attention was fixed on them as she took the box "Thank you"

"Welcome" He said quietly

She watched as he walked away, his hands in his pocket. Yagari-sensei walked into the room looking haggard, her red-brown eyes followed his path until his eyes met hers. She glanced away, it was harder for him, she assumed. Kaname had been her brother and Zero was her best friend, but to Yagari-sensei Zero had been like a son. Yuki could only imagine the heart-break that he was feeling.

"We have a new student today" He said in a bored tone "If any of you misbehave I will have no mercy"

Yuki noticed that he looked directly in Aidou's direction when he said this.

"May I introduce, Rido-sama" The eighteen year old walked into the room and Yuki stiffened

"Nice to meet you" The pure-blood said with a cocky smiled "Please take care of me...Yuki-san"

The boys uniform fit him perfectly, the black shirt underneath it slightly opened, a contrast to his pale skin. His eyes were different colours, one blue and one purple, and they lit her on fire. A strange burning heat moved through her body. Who was this pure-blood? She trembled slightly and she wondered what he looked like without his clothes. A furious blush spread over her cheeks, what was she thinking? She shook her head back and forth trying to clear it, and was suddenly aware that Rido-san was right beside her. The other night class students stared at her, judging her reactions, and whether or not the new student posed a threat.

"Is everything all right, princess?" His lips grazed her ear as he spoke "Shall we find somewhere more...private?"

Was he reading her mind? Oh god... but classes, could she abandon them? Rido-san seemed to understand her emotions and raised his voice.

"If you'll excuse us, Yagari-sensei, it seems that Yuki-sama is not feeling well" With that, he scooped her into his arms and carried her down the hall. Somehow, Rido-sama knew exactly where her room was. He lay her gently on the bed and turned to leave.

"Don't go..." I whispered grabbing his shirt "I'm scared"

He crawled in beside me "There's nothing to be afraid of Yuki"

I begged to differ, the nightmares...what if they came back? I felt the bed jostle lightly under Rido's weight, his arms wrapped around me and I had to stifle a gasp. The fire within me had increased, and I felt his lips press into my neck. My heart beat sped up, and a small amount of wetness spread between my legs. I felt his arm change position, and wondered if he was trying to do this to me. I turned so I was facing him, my body curling into his, two could play at this game. I snuggled closer, rubbing my face against his chest, it was bare meaning that he had taken off his shirt. Again I blushed, but continued to wrap my arms around him. His fingers traced patterns on my thigh, causing me to shiver, I saw him move in the pale light of the moon. He was still wearing pants, but his chest was bare and muscled as he leaned over me. His kiss was hesitant at first, and then became more passionate. Our mouths moved in perfect harmony, it was hard to breathe. Realizing this, Rido broke away from me and headed south, kissing my neck,then deftly undoing the bow there and removing my shirt. His kisses traveled even further, and I clenched my teeth to stop the moan building in my throat as he kissed the top of my breast. Rido unclasped the purple lace bra I was wearing and stripped it off. His lips formed a seal around my nipple, and he alternated between sliding his tongue over the sensitive area, and lightly sucking on my already erect nipple.

-Rido's POV-

Yuki was so beautiful in the moonlight. Her red-brown eyes glimmered and made him want her more, he wanted to make her scream with pleasure. His smile made him look like a hunter as he lowered his head to her chest again. He felt himself stiffen in response to her shivers. He pulled her skirt off, and rubbed her slit through her lace panties. She moaned, raising her hips and brushing her leg against him. He wanted to take her, but tonight he would only make her squirm.

"Rido-sama" Yuki panted underneath him

He silenced her with a glance, she would not interupt his fun. He shredded her underwear and bit the inside of her leg. He felt her twitch with pleasure and sealed the wound, he wanted to make her shiver more. He took her clit in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it, making her scream in pleasure. Then he slipped his tongue inside her, tasting her, finding her most sensitive spots. She was panting now, almost at her climax. For a few moments, he debated over leaving her here or not. He had his answer, and replaced his fingers for his tongue, forcing his other hand into Yuki's mouth. He knew when she climaxed, and stood up and walked away. He licked the last bits of her from his finger tips and shoved his hands his pockets and walked back towards the class room chuckling softly.


	2. Chapter 2:Broken

Chapter 2: Broken

Yuki lay on the bed still and unmoving, it hurts...It hurts so much. I shivered; I couldn't remember what had happened after asking Rido to stay with me. Someone was banging on the door.

"Yuki-Sama? Yuki-Sama what's wrong" Ruka was yelling at me

"Step back" Shiki said and I heard his foot connect with the wood of the door.

The door fell down with a bang, and Ruka was at my side. I wanted to move, to say something, anything.

"Shiki, go and get the chairman!" Ruka barked in a clipped town "I stay with Yuki"

She pulled me up, and held me close. Tears began to overflow from my eyes. Why couldn't I remember, why did I hurt so badly? Ruka left my side and began looking for a nightgown, suddenly waves of nausea claimed me and I rushed to the bathroom. Over and Over, I was sick until there was nothing left. Still, I could feel my body trying to vomit. Ruka was suddenly behind me, holding my hair and trying to sooth me. She turned me around and put her head to mine.

"You're fevered" She said "Put this on and then sleep"

I was too weak to lift my arms, and shivers claimed me. Ruka sighed, as if I was hopeless. My arms were raised and she slipped the nightgown on me. By the end of it I was panting, exhausted from even the lightest of movements. Ruka carried me back to my bed and put me down. Making sure that the covers were laid over my body. The chairman and Shiki came into the room as I drifted off to sleep.

-Shiki's POV-

"Kaname Onii-sama" Yuki was mumbling in her sleep.

Sometimes I wonder why I love this pale and fragile creature. She is a pure-blood, untouchable to those like me. I want to reach out for her, but I don't. I just stand at the end of her bed, silently praying for her safety. Ruka will be back soon, she went to talk to the chairman. I sit down in the high-backed chair and sigh; I run my hands through my chestnut colour hair.

"Shiki" Ruka's voice broke me out of my reverie "I think we should ask Rido-sama about last night"

"Rido...sama?" I bared my teeth "We can't make accusations without proof!"

"I know that!" Ruka hissed "He's the only one who could've done that to her though!"

I nodded, and stood, anger flashing through my eyes. I walked out of the room, not even glancing behind me to look at Yuki's sleeping form. My shoes tapped as I followed the hall towards the pure-blood bastard's room, I had no proof, but I was certain he was the one who hurt Yuki. My anger blinded me to the danger that both me and Ruka were in. I pushed the door to Rido's room open, he sat in a high-backed chair and he was facing a roaring fire. Outside it had begun to snow, he stood and was gazing at us maliciously.

"What brings you here? Senri Shiki and Souen Ruka" His voice was cold

"Rido-sama" Ruka said with the highest respect "We want to know what happened when you brought Yuki-sama back to her room last night"

"Do you mean to say that you're accusing me?" I stiffened at his words

"No! No one is accusing you of anything!" I blurted "We just thought you may know something

"Stay out of my way, Senri" Rido's eyes flashed a dangerous red "Or more people will get hurt"

"Let's go" Ruka was pulling on my sleeve "Come on Shiki"

From behind me, I heard Rido's deep laughter. I ran to Yuki's room and threw open the door. She started awake at the sound, relaxing as she saw me. I sat down on the bed beside her and she smiled weakly.

"Hey...Shiki" Her voice was soft

Suddenly I couldn't control myself and I straddled her, my hand pressing into the pillow on either side of her head.

"Shi...ki? Her red brown eyes were wide with shock

**Cliff Hanger! Sorry I figured I had to do that. Read on!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Promise

Chapter 3 : Promise

"I love you, Yuki-sama"

Shiki loved me? Since when? How could I have been so blind? I wanted to feel something, but I was so sad. I don't know if I'll feel anything else ever again. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead a broken sob escaped my lips. I felt Shiki shift his weight.

"Please don't cry!" Shiki started " I won't..."

"No, it's not that its just" I breathed deeply "I can't right now, don't know if I ever will again"

His eyes danced with light. I felt his breath warm and sweet against my face, he leaned closer to me. I gasped as his lips made contact with mine,my sadness and despair suddenly faded into the background. A blinding heat replacing them in a flash, it wasn't that my pain had disappeared. Instead it was replaced by a warm feeling that I had forgotten after my brothers death.

I broke away from Shiki, panting. I looked at him, with a steady gaze.

"Will you stay with me?" I felt so tiered of being alone

"I promise I will, for as long as you need me"

Shiki pulled a chair closer to my bed. I wrapped my hand around his, and fell into a deep sleep.

_What is white? Something that isn't red. What is red? Vampires, you're one of them Yuki. You killed Zero and Kaname. It was supposed to be you, pure-blood princess. Kaname was there with her, she could feel him. His lips, his touch and then he was wrenched away from her._

"Kaname!" I cried sitting up

I felt tears sliding over my cheeks, hot and wet. I clutched my heart as a burning pain spread through out my body. A high keening wail escaped my lips as I gave into the pain I felt. Arms encircled my body and held me close.

"Yuki, it's OK" Shiki whispered

"I going to take a shower" I said, my voice thick with grief "Go to class Shiki"

"Yes, Yuki-sama"

I pushed myself away and slammed the bathroom door behind me. I turned the water so it was freezing, giving the sensation of a hundred tiny needles making their way across my body. Something brushed my neck lightly, then I felt the water shift from cold to of me measured how wrong the moment was, the other part, a part that enjoyed the touch, gave in completely.

"Step out of the shower Yuki" Rido said in a sultry voice

I did as I was told, and stood naked on the tiles. A hand forced my head up, exposing the soft flesh of my neck. I felt light pressure exerted on my ear, and a second hand slipped down to my waist. The hand went deeper until it brushed my womanhood, causing a gasp to escape my lips.

-Rido's POV-

"You've been very bad Yuki" I said "You know what happens now right?"

"Punishment?" Yuki moved closer to him, causing a spurt a warmth to drip over his fingers.

He threw her to the floor, and began his assault. His lips crushed against hers as he fondled the hardening bud that was her nipple. Leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses he headed south, his lips formed a tight seal around her nipple. He worked each bud separately, First nibbling lightly, then alternating between a soft suckling and sliding his tongue across it. He could smell her sex dripping onto the white tiles, hear her gasps and moans of pleasure. He took both breasts in his hands and pushed them together so that he could wreck as much havoc as possible on her body. He then continued to work her slit, rolling her clitoris inside his mouth until he felt her nearing her peak. Her backed arched under him, hoping to obtain a sweet release. It was then that he stood, leaving her to get ready for class. She wouldn't remember a thing.


	4. Chapter 4: Things best left Forgotten

Chapter 4 : Things best left Forgotten

A smile stretched across Yuki's lips as she made her way to class. Happiness, it was an emotion that she had long forgotten. She pushed open the doors to the class room and the easy banter of the class stopped abruptly. A whisper ran through her classmates, she hopped lightly up the steps to where Shiki sat on the desk and stole his Pocky. A satisfying crunch was made as the treat connected with her teeth.

"Shiki, why are you staring?" Yuki grabbed another pocky realizing suddenly that she was hungry.

The rest of the Night class was suddenly close to her, wondering how she was feeling. Easy conversation was struck up as the evening sky darkened. As I grabbed another pocky, my thirst became apparent. My throat burned as my eyes began to glow a crimson red, Shiki handed me a tablet and I popped it quickly. I coughed, and felt my fangs elongate a painful ache building in them. I was rejecting the pills, and it seemed that Shiki had noticed the change. I felt his arms slide around me, watched as he revealed his neck to me. The blood lust grew unbearable and I bit him. I could feel the raw power that his blood gave me and then shock. I remembered all the things that had happened, and the man I hated. I sealed the wound on Shiki's neck and raised my head. Glass shattered and an unnaturally cool breeze entered the room. I pulled Artemis from its hiding place under my skirt and pointed it at Kuran Rido.

"You Bastard!" I screamed "You've taken EVERYTHING from me!"

"True" He seemed unfazed by the accusation "I must say you were most willing though"

"You fucking Hypnotized me!" I acted then swinging at the spot where he was

"Temper temper" He chided, dodging my blows

"You Raped me!" I was crying now, the fight leaving me

I fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably, I was shattered. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

Shiki's arms wrapped around me, prying the scythe from my hands. I could hear the cracking of wood, the shattering of glass. They were fighting for me, trying to kill the man that had hurt me so badly. Everything was blood and confusion, and there I was numb to the feelings that wrapped my body in a terrible cold. Rido disappeared from the room, I started to calm down as Yagari-sensei came into the room. He looked at us, disheveled clothes,the smell of blood and crimson eyes full of rage. I pushed myself away from Shiki, how could I allow him to look at me? He reached for me his eyes sad and his skin paler than ever, I sat in my seat, allowing my hair to fall in front of my eyes. Ruka moved towards me, pulling my body into her warm embrace. She made me stand and moved us so that we were at the door. I didn't say anything I could not. She whispered something to Shiki, usually I would care but I was void of any emotion.

"Come on" Ruka said her eyes full of pity

That was when some amount of sanity returned to me, my eyes flashed a dangerous red as my hand drew back. The resulting echo from my slap was deafening in the silence. Ruka was trembling as she touched the hand print that was left. I could feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyes.

"Don't touch me" I growled "Don't pity me, Don't..."

I watched as her eyes went wide, I wanted to forget, everything. I didn't want to remember the pain. I felt my body connect with the floor and realized why Ruka looked so shocked. The blackness was rushing up to meet me, and I fell into the relm of nightmares once again. Rido Kuran's face loomed in the shadows of my nightmares. I could feel everything once again, and the pain overwhelmed me. I could hear his laughter echoing around me. I want to leave those things forgotten, it would be better that way. My eyes opened slowly, my heart pounding at a hundred miles per minute.

"Where?" I asked

"Yuki are you OK?" Ruka asked

"Who?" My brow furrowed "are you?"

"Yuki thats not funny" Ruka said worriedly

"WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed

I ran shuting a door behind me, I sank on to cold tiles. Scary, I'm so scared, who was that? Someone was banging on the door, asking for me. Who? So scary, why can't I remember? Why...

Sorry for taking so long! Schools been really busy and I"m going on exchange! Cookies for anyone who still likes this story!


End file.
